


Sacrifice

by Vouge



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vouge/pseuds/Vouge
Summary: The events of Season 2 Episode 13 play out a little differently.  Ezra goes to rescue Kanan alone and ends up being captured alongside him.  Kanan would do anything to protect his padawan.  Warning: RAPE NON-CON, don't read if you don't like.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist time writing something like this. Originally written for the swkink meme.

Kanan sat in a cold cell aboard Tarkin's Star Destroyer, more miserable than he had ever been in his life, and the last few days had been plenty miserable. He had willingly sacrificed himself for his friends, a decision he did not regret. 

After his capture by, the Grand Inquisitor, he had been brought aboard the Imperial ship for interrogation. He had no idea how long ago that was. It could have been days or weeks, time had blurred together, days spent in darkness and in pain. 

His only solace had been in the knowledge that his friends were safe. He would not betray them, no matter what torture the inquisitor inflicted on him. His friends would live. They would continue the fight, and Ezra would eventually move on. He had been resigned to his fate, at peace with his sacrifice, but then everything had gone horribly wrong.

Kanan shivered, remembering the day's events.

_Kanan opened his eyes, awakened by noise outside his cell – the sound of approaching footsteps. He could not tell who it was. Since his capture he had been given Force-suppressing injections, leaving him unable to use the Force to sense who was behind the door. The sudden feeling of being cut off from the Force that had come with the first injection had been terrifying, leaving him feeling lost and alone. Kanan sighed, the absence of the Force was just another constant ache he would have to endure ._

_Whoever was in the halls seemed to have stopped outside his cell. Kanan willed himself to remain calm. Even without the Force he was still a Jedi. Could the Inquisitor be back already? He was usually given a longer reprieve than this between interrogations.._

_His thoughts were interrupted as the door to his cell suddenly slid open, and bright light flooded in, causing Kanan to squint and turn away. When his eyes adjusted he was shocked at the sight that greeted him. It was his padawan. His brave and foolish padawan._

_He was still in shock as Ezra rushed over and freed him from his restraints, catching him as he stumbled. Kanan tried to move and almost collapsed again as his legs refused to bear his weight, but Ezra held him tight, helping him up into a standing position and looking at him with concern. Realizing the need to move quickly, Kanan swallowed his pain and focused on putting one foot in front of the other, letting Ezra support him as they made their escape._

_"You shouldn't have come" Kanan injected, as he listened to Ezra explain how he had stubbornly refused to abandon him, disobeying Hera's orders and heading off to rescue him alone._

_Ezra had always been fiercely protective of those he cared about. A fault he himself struggled to overcome. He wished he had taken more time to better explain the dangers of attachment to Ezra, then maybe he wouldn't be here, putting himself in danger_

_They continued to make their way through the halls, unimpeded, but Kanan feared it was only a matter of time before they were discovered and surrounded. He tried not to slow them down, his guilt increasing with every step. Ezra should not be risking his life for him, he was just a kid. If they had to fight their way out, he would be no help at all, he had no weapon and no use of the force. Kanan didn't want to think about what would happen to Ezra if he were captured._

_They so were close. Ezra claimed the ships hanger was not far from their current location. Unfortunately, Kanan's fears soon proved real as they rounded a corner only to find several stormtroopers blocking their way, blasters raised. Ezra might have been able to cut his way through and lead them both to safety, but, to Kanan's dread, behind the troopers stood the Inquisitor, his red blade illuminating his ugly yellow eyes._

_Ezra! No! Kanan yelled, as Ezra ignited his light-saber. Predictably, Ezra ignored him. He could only watch in horror, standing unsteadily, as Ezra charged the Inquisitor, blade swinging. As naturally powerful as the boy was, he was no match for the Inquisitor's skill. Kanan couldn't bear to see him get hurt, or worse._

In the end, the fight was over before it even began.

Ezra wasn't given a chance to attack, or even to fight back. As soon as his padawan had run at the Inquisitor, the stormtroopers had all pointed their blasters at _him._ Weaponless and without the Force, he had been powerless to defend himself. 

_"Surrender or your master dies" the Inquisitor had called, smugly._

He hadn't even raised his saber.

_With a growl, Ezra lowered his weapon, much to Kanan's shame and relief. The Inquisitor laughed, as the teen fixed him with an angry glare when his saber was taken from him, the Inquisitor securing it to his belt along side Kanan's._

_"Take them to a secure cell" the Inquisitor ordered, turning away as the stormtroopers rushed in and cuffed them._

They had been marched back down the corridor, towards the detention block they had just escaped from. The stormtroopers had been rougher with Ezra than they were with Kanan, as they ushered them down the halls, probably angry at the trouble they would surly be in for almost letting them escape. They had stopped in front of a new cell and Kanan had been forced to watch as Ezra was injected with the same Force-suppressing serum they had given him, before they were shoved roughly through the door and secured inside.

Kanan sighed. How had everything gone so wrong?

The new cell, which he and his padawan currently found themselves in was bigger than the previous cell he had been confined to, if only barley. The dim room consisted of two metal beds, with flat hard mattresses, and no pillows or blankets, on opposite sides of the cell. They had both been chained by one ankle to a bed. They had mercifully been left alone for the last hour, but Kanan knew their reprieve would not last much longer. 

Kanan looked over at Ezra. The boy sat huddled on his bed, knees drown up to his chest, his floppy hair falling in front of his eyes. Gone was the brave and determined Jedi-in-training, that had staged a daring rescue, replaced with a scared and helpless 15-year old boy. The loss of the ability to feel the Force had been especially hard on the boy. 

Kanan desperately wanted to reach out to him in the Force and comfort him, but the Force-suppressants made that impossible and for the first time ever Kanan wished he had never decided to train Ezra. Would the kid have been better off if he had never met him? He wished he could go to him, just touch him and reassure him, but the chains did not allow enough slack for them to reach each other.

Kanan shook his head, trying to refocus his mind. Such thoughts would not do them any good. He needed to focus on keeping Ezra's spirits up and finding a way to escape.

"Everything is going to be fine, Ezra" Kanan insisted, hoping his voice didn't sound as hopeless as he felt.

Kanan tried to reassure Ezra that the others were probably already on their way to rescue them right now, that it would only be a matter of time before they were rescued. It had to be true, right? He needed it to be true. Surly Ezra was too important to the rebels to lose. He was the new voice of the rebellion. So powerful, and with so much potential. He was not expendable.

Kanan tried to remain hopeful, but with every growing moment, Kanan's fear for the boy grew stronger. If someone were coming, he hoped they would come soon, before anything could happen to Ezra. 

His hopes were dashed, however, as just then the cell door slid open with a 'whoosh', to reveal the Inquisitor. 

The Jedi quickly got to his feet as the Pau'an walked in, greeting them with a cold smile. He watched uneasily as the Inquisitor turned to Ezra and strode towards him.

"You caused me a lot of trouble today. A valiant effort to be sure, but unwise. Why risk your life for your pathetic master?" the Inquisitor taunted.

Ezra just glared at the Inquisitor, saying nothing.

This seemed to amuse the Pau'an. 

Kanan really didn't like the way he was looking at Ezra.

"You belong to me now, boy, The Inquisitor stated. "I will make you regret your foolish choice to come here. You will embrace the dark side by the time I'm through with you." 

He stepped closer, his gaze predatory.

"I will never join the dark side" Ezra spat, backing up on his bed. It was said with bravo, but Kanan could see he was shaking.

Kanan's eyes widened as he caught sight of the bulge that was visibly tenting the Pau'an's pants, revealing his horrible intent. 

The Jedi lunged forward, pulling the chain as far as it would go. 

"Don't you dare touch him" Kanan cried in anger, but was silenced by an 'oof' as the Inquisitor causally knocked him to the floor with the Force. 

"No!” he shouted, quickly getting back on his feet. “No!"

The Inquisitor paid him no heed. 

"Get away from him!" Kanan roared, his voice echoing in the small cell. 

He was ignored.

The Inquisitor chuckled darkly. He now stood towering over Ezra, revealing in his fear and discomfort. 

Kanan fought furiously against the chain. He felt useless, unable to defend his padawan. Ezra looked so small and fragile backed against the wall. He had to get the attention off his padawan.

"Take me instead" He blurted out, before desperately adding, "I'll do whatever you want. Just leave Ezra out of this."

The Inquisitor stopped, then turned to face him, the intensity of his gaze making Kanan uncomfortable. He seemed intrigued. 

No! Please don't sacrifice yourself for me! Please!! Ezra yelled out, but Kanan turned a deaf ear on him.

"What was that?" the Inquisitor said, a cruel smile forming on his face.

"You heard me", Kanan answered, determined. "Do whatever you want to me, just don't touch him."

The Inquisitor walked over to the Jedi. Kanan barely resisted the urge to step back. He stood firm as the Inquisitor stopped in front of him and leaned into his personal space.

“Alright,” the Inquisitor said. “I’ll take you instead. And you’re not going to fight me, are you? That’s the deal, because, the second you do, the boy will pay for it. You will do everything I say". His voice was deep and lacked of emotion, like usual, but now it was more than that. More threatening.

Kanan released a breath, he did not realize he had been holding, and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

With a wave of the Inquisitor's hand the chain around Kanan's ankle unlocked and fell to the ground.

The Inquisitor's smirk disappeared, replaced by his usual composed face.

"Undress", he commanded.

Ezra screamed in outrage.

The simple word was enough for the Kanan to hesitate, he had agreed to this, but that hadn’t meant He was in any way ready to hear it.

"Unless you've changed your mind, of course”, the Inquisitor added on. The threat was evident.

Kanan sighed reluctantly. He didn’t want this, but he had no choice if he wanted to keep Ezra safe.

Mustering up as much dignity as he could, Kanan began pulling off his shirt slowly, the cool air making him shiver. He could feel the Inquisitor watching him. Kanan tried to ignore him as he continued undressing, next, taking off his boots, his bare feet cold against the metal floor. His hands wavered when he reached his belt, but he steeled himself and unbuckled it, tossing it to the floor before sliding his pants down and stepping out of them. He hesitated again when he got to his boxers. He _really_ didn't want to do this, but the thought of Ezra being in his position made him pull the fabric down, stepping out of the pile of clothes at his feet, naked as the day he was born.

He felt exposed and defenseless as the Inquisitor walked around him with that smirk back on his face.

The Pau'an circled him with an observant leer, enjoying his discomfort, but Kanan refused to look down or avert his eyes. His humiliation was clearly what the Inquisitor wanted and he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. 

Kanan balled his hands into tight fists by his sides as suddenly he was pulled into a rough, claiming kiss. His first instinct is to push him off, but he doesn't. He won't break their deal. He doesn't fight, doesn't respond either, only parting his lips slightly when he feels the Inquisitor's tongue trying to gain access to his mouth. The wet, slimy muscle worms it's way inside him, violating him, and Kanan closed his eyes tighter. He'd like to bite down, but he wont. Finally, when he thought he would pass out from lack of air, the Inquisitor broke the kiss, pushing him back roughly.

"Get on the bed", the Inquisitor told him in the same moment that he pulled out of the kiss.

There's still that dammed smirk on his face.

Kanan hesitated briefly before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. He tried to tell himself that rape was just another form of torture, just more pain to be endured, and he had become depressingly use to pain in these last few days, but no matter how hard he tried to rationalize it, he could not deny his rising fear. He did his best to hide it as the Inquisitor walked slowly to the bed and stood over him, uncomfortably close, his yellow eyes gleaming with malicious intent. 

"Lie on your back," the Inquisitor demanded. "I want to see your face while I fuck you".

Kanan winced at the bluntness of the command, but obeyed. He must not have been quick enough, because suddenly the Inquisitor was grabbing him and pushing him harshly down on the bed. Kanan squirmed against the Pau'an's hold. His first instinct was to _fight_, or at least _try_ , because he can't just let this happen, can he? But he knows exactly why he has to let this happen. He's doing this for Ezra. 

Kanan steeled himself and laid still, allowing The Inquisitor to roughly position him how he liked. He had to clench his teeth to keep back a undignified yelp as Inquisitor suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking out his hair tie. Kanan glared at the Pau'an. No one ever saw him with his hair down. He felt somehow more vulnerable.

The Inquisitor got on top of him, pinning him to the bed with his body weight and trying to get in between his legs.

"Spread," he demanded, but Kanan couldn't move.

The Inquisitor made a "tsk-tsk" noise before grabbing Kanan's legs in a bruising grip. Rough hands forced his legs apart and humiliation surged through him. He felt more exposed, more vulnerable and on display in this position. His thighs were then pushed roughly up towards his chest, spreading him out and exposing him further.

The Inquisitor towered over him, covering him with body, and Kanan could feel his disgusting breath on his face. The rough fabric of the Inquisitor's clothing chafed Kanan's bare thighs as he presses up against him, getting into position. All to soon he heard the sound of the Inquisitor dragging his zip down and his groan as he pulled himself out. 

He felt cold hands grab his hips. 

Kanan sucked in a breath, staring up at the ceiling. Despite the knowledge it would only make things worse, he couldn't help but tense up.

"I want you to remember that you made this choice", the Inquisitor reminded him, cruelly, before shoving in.

Fuck, it _hurt_. 

Kanan bit back a cry as he was penetrated, determined to keep his silence. He clenched his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, feeling every muscle in his body tense in screaming protest to the violation.

He had to fight every instinct to jerk his hips away from the pain. 

The Inquisitor showed him no mercy, roughly working his way into him with short, shallow thrusts, the lack of lube making it difficult. He could feel something warm and wet seeping down the inside of his thighs and knew he was bleeding.

The Inquisitor continued pushing into him relentlessly until, with a final hitch of his hips and a satisfied grunt, he was fully sheathed within the Jedi. Kanan stifled a miserable groan, breathing hard, It hurt, it burned. He wanted to cry out, to push him off, to resist, but instead he simply closed his eyes tighter, resigned to his fate. He wished desperately for the comfort of the Force as he tried to will his mind far away.

Kanan let out a surprised cry of pain, as the Inquisitor suddenly backhanded him hard across the face.

"Keep your eyes open", the Inquisitor growled. "You will look at me the entire time. If you look away your padawan will suffer in your place. Do you understand?" 

Kanan didn't answer. He stared up at the Inquisitor with a look of pure loathing, but didn't turn away. 

"Answer me", the Inquisitor commanded, digging his fingers painfully into the Jedi's thighs.

"I understand", Kanan seethed, the words spoken with venom.

The Inquisitor laughed, dark enjoyment shining in his eyes.

Without giving Kanan time to adjust, he began to move.

The first thrust was hard, unyielding. The second drove Kanan a few inches across the bed, and the Inquisitor gripped his hips and dragged him into the third. Every thrust came harder, faster. 

Kanan gritted his teeth, but he did not struggle. Through it all the Inquisitor's gaze never left him, roaming over his face and body, his eyes flashing in satisfaction at each choked off cry of pain or sharp intake of breath he was able to wrestle from the Jedi. The Inquisitor was enjoying his suffering, enjoying the long awaited defeat of his foe. For Kanan there was only pain; invading, tearing pain as the Pau'an took exactly what he wanted from him, thrusting in and out at a relentless, punishing pace.

The obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin mingled with the Inquisitor's groans, filling the room. Over it all Kanan could hear Ezra's screams and curses and his heart once more went out to his padawan, forced to watch this, watch his master's humiliation. He wished he could tell him somehow that everything would be okay, but could not find the words.

As if sensing his thoughts, the Inquisitor turned to look at Ezra. 

"Make sure to keep your eyes open", he told the crying padawan. "I want you to watch every second of this". Watch, as I fuck your whore of a master".

Ezra screamed and raged even harder, and Kanan wondered briefly where the kid had learned such foul language.

The Inquisitor chuckled, relishing the boy's anger. 

"I don't know why your so upset," the Inquisitor said with a sinister smile. "Your master was practically begging for me to fuck him."

He turned his attention back to Kanan, his grip on the Jedi's hips hard and bruising.

"You like this, whore,” the Inquisitor growled, as he continued to drive into the body below him harder and harder. "you like my cock inside you?" 

Kanan cringed at the words, but stayed silent. He didn't bother saying anything. There was no point. Why degrade himself even more than the Inquisitor had already?

"Tell me how much you want it. You want it harder, don't you", the Inquisitor grunted, between thrusts. "Tell me".

Kanan didn't answer, ignoring the Inquisitor's lewd request, or rather, demand, and gave him a look of disgust. He soon regretted it when he heard a short hiss of pain coming from Ezra's direction. Turning his head, Kanan saw the boy struggling for breath as the Inquisitor constricted the Force around his neck with an outstretched arm.

"You don't want me to hurt your padawan now, do you?" the Inquisitor whispered, close to Kanan's ear. It was easy to hear the Pau'an's leer as he laughed, a short, evil sound.

"No" Kanan answered quickly his eyes never leaving Ezra.

"Good," the Inquisitor said, releasing Ezra as he forcefully grabbed the Jedi's chin and turned his face back again to his own intense gaze.

"Now, beg me not to stop. You want it harder, don't you," the Inquisitor demanded, his voice mocking.

Kanan met his gaze, glaring a few seconds into the Inquisitor's hard, cold eyes before swallowing hard. 

"Don't stop. Please, take me harder," Kanan said, stiffly. He had to force out the words, cringing as they left his lips. 

Despite the lack of emotion in his tone, Kanan's words had their intended effect and the Inquisitor groaned in pleasure and laughed with cruelty, driven into a deeper state of lust from the Jedi's agony and humiliation.

With a sharp jerk, the Pau'an abruptly pulled out, rolling kanan onto his stomach, before pulling him to his hands and knees and thrusting back in with crushing violence. The new position allowed the Inquisitor to take him deeper, and Kanan groaned as the pain sharped, falling onto his elbows in exhaustion. He clutching the bed hard and buried his face in the mattress, his long hair covering him from view. 

The Inquisitor was as violent as ever, shoving Kanan's hips up and pulling him against him tighter and harder. Kanan tried to hold still, breath in and out, and not panic. It hurt, but he was getting used to that. The Jedi allowed himself to close his eyes, grateful he no longer had to look at the Inquisitor's hideous face. He didn't panic, he didn't pull away. He held still, waiting for the Inquisitor to be done. He had to be close. _Just finish it already_, he pleaded in his thoughts, but the Pau'an wouldn’t stop until he tore him down completely. The tyrant wanted to hurt him, break him, take all that he could offer.

The Inquisitor angled his next thrust so that he hit the Jedi's prostate. Kanan jerked and trembled at the sudden pleasure amidst the pain. Of course the Inquisitor noticed, and he chuckled, pleased. Another thrust targeted the same spot. Kanan bit back a moan, as he felt his body spasm in response to the unwanted pleasure.

"No… Ngh, stop!" He groaned as he squirmed under the Inquisitor.

Pain he could endure, but this was so much worse, he didn't _want_this.

Kanan instantly regretted his saying anything. He should have know better than to plead, It would only give the Inquisitor more reason to continue, and he did just that, driving in deep, slamming into that sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust. 

The Inquisitor was thoroughly enjoying himself. The Jedi was beautiful when he suffered, but humiliation by forced pleasure in sight of his padawan was just as exciting.

Kanan was panting harshly now. Shame bloomed in his cheeks. The mixed sensations of pain and pleasure were quickly overwhelming him and he could do nothing to hide his sprouting erection as his prostate was pounded into.

A rough hand wrapped along his aching cock and began to jerk him in time with the thrusts, hard and fast.

"N-no.. Don't", Kanan whimpered as his unwanted erection grew, the shame forcing tears to his eyes, which he quickly blinked away. 

The Pau'an only increased his efforts, as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the Jedi's ear. 

"What's the matter? Enjoying yourself too much?" He whispered as he hovered above, a satisfied smirk on his face. He laughed darkly. "What a whore. I can't believe you like this". Dose it feel good? My cock inside you?" he whispered again, each sentence punctuated with a hard jerk of his hips.

Kanan shuddered, breathed in deep, and tried to block out the Inquisitor's awful words, tried to compose himself.

He was trembling now, his body tense around the cock inside him as the dual sensation of prostate abuse and an insistent hand job pushed him closer and closer to a climax he didn't want. He barley registered his assaulter continuing to talk, whispering mocking taunts in his ear. 

Kanan fought it as long as he could, but the heat in his body kept building, and with a final hard, merciless thrust, He was sent over the edge. 

He came with a choked back cry, clenching painfully around the Inquisitor's thick cock. The Pau'an groaned and fucked him still harder through his orgasm.

Kanan whimpered bitterly as the last remnants of his orgasm faded away. He felt disgusting. His body ached all over and his limbs trembled with the exertion of keeping himself up with the Pau'an between his legs. He could hear his padawan thrashing furiously in the background where he dare not look.

The Inquisitor's hands tightened their grip on his hips, holding him in place. He was panting heavily now and focused simply on pounding into the the body below him. The Inquisitor plunged harder and deeper into the the Jedi until, with a breathless cry, he spilled himself, thrusting all the way to the hilt and pumping Kanan full with his hot cum. Kanan cringed at the feeling, his face contorted in disgust.

The Inquisitor slumped over, catching his breath, still pinning Kanan down as he released the last remnants of his orgasm into his the Jedi's abused body before abruptly pulling his spent erection out with a lewd 'plop' and a pained groan from the Jedi.

Kanan laid still, breathing hard and trying to collect himself. He could feel The Inquisitor's seed dripping wetly down his thighs, seeping out of him and mixing with the blood. It was a disgusting feeling.

When the Pau'an's restraining weight left him Kanan closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. Finally it was over. His relief was short-lived, however, as the Inquisitor suddenly grabbed his hair, roughly pulling him into a kneeling position. When Kanan opened his eyes, it was to the sight of the Inquisitor's pale cock, inches from his face and coated with his own blood. Kanan nearly threw up at the sight of it.

"I want you to suck it clean," the Inquisitor's voice sounded somewhere above him.

Defeated, Kanan did as he was told, reluctantly taking the Pau'an's cock into him all over again. He tried not to gag at the foul taste as he tightened his lips around the cock and sucked to the best of his ability, hoping it would be done soon.

The Inquisitor moaned in satisfaction, stroking Kanan's hair. To his horror, Kanan could feel the Inquisitor begin to harden again within him.

Gloved fingers wove through the Jedi's hair and tugged him forward as the Inquisitor shoved himself down Kanan's throat, hard and merciless. He hit the back of Kanan's throat, causing him to gag, and kept shoving until his entire length was stuffed down the Jedi's throat.

There was a sharp exhale above him and then the Inquisitor drew his hips back before snapping them forward again and filling Kanan's mouth once more.

He set a steady pace like this, pulling at Kanan's long hair to steady him and hold his head in place. Kanan did his best to keep up and not chock, trying to relax his throat.

The force of each thrust jolted him painfully and Kanan found himself struggling for air as the Inquisitor began to drive into his mouth ruthlessly. Luckily it didn't last long, and with one last thrust of his hips, the Inquisitor came again. As he did so he seized Kanan's head and held him in place, forcing him to swallow every last drop, nearly choking him in the process.

When the Inquisitor finally let his cock slip from his mouth, Kanan gasped for air, collapsing and choking on the semen coating the back of his throat.

The Inquisitor was kneeling at his side before Kanan could get his bearings. He was still lightheaded and seeing spots, and he realized, faintly, that the Inquisitor was stroking his hair again. He jerked his head away, and glared hatefully up at the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor chuckled. He then steeped back, enjoying the sight of the Jedi laying broken and bleeding on the bed as he zipped up his pants.

"I suppose I should thank you," the Inquisitor drawled, as adjusted his belt. "I enjoyed that immensely. It's doubtful the boy would have been as much fun."

He turned to Ezra, who sat miserable and weeping on his bed, the boy's shouts and curses having long since dissolved into pitiful sobs.

"Look at your master, now," the Inquisitor taunted, with venom laced inside his voice. "He can't protect you."

Surprisingly leaving the padawan as physically undamaged as promised, the Inquisitor turned and left the cell. He didn't bother chaining the Jedi back to the bed, he didn't see him as a threat.

Finally alone, Kanan gave in to the pain of his battered, abused body. He rolled his head to the side of the bed and threw up on the floor, puking up the semen he had just swallowed, before collapsing on the bed, still panting, waiting for the pain to stop clouding his mind.

Kanan lay motionless for several long minutes, his labored breathing and Ezra's whimpers the only sound in the cell. He desperately tried to refocus. Ezra. He did all this to keep the boy safe. He needed to get to Ezra, to know he would be okay and that by some miracle they could get past everything that happened here today.

He sat up. Agony shot up his body, and his vision swam, but he managed not to stumble as he got to his feet and found his pants, pulling them on gingerly, grimacing at the sticky, bloody mess between his legs.

Once he was decent he made his way over to Ezra. He walked slowly, the slightest movement sent waves of agony crashing through his body, but he kept moving until he got to his padawan.

The boy didn't look up from his huddled position as Kanan sat carefully down beside him and laid a hand on his shuddering shoulder.

"Ezra, are you okay?" he asked, voice choked and hoarse from the abuse. It was a stupid question, he knew.

Ezra hesitated slightly before nodding. "Yeah," he whispered before turning his tear stained face to his master, blue eyes full of sorrow and worry. "What about you? Your hurt!"

Kanan squeezed Ezra's shoulder reassuringly. The look in Ezra's eyes was killing him...the worry...the pain...the _guilt_.

I'm alright," he lied, needing it to be true. He had to be strong for Ezra. He couldn't have the kid worrying about him; it had to be the other way around, that's his job.

Ezra turned to Kanan again, as tears welled in his eyes once more.

"Kanan... ," Ezra whimpered, before collapsing against his master's chest with a broken sob.

Kanan held him close, hugging him, comforting him, ignoring his own pain. He held him until the wracking sobs quieted and Ezra, exhausted from crying, exhausted from everything, fell asleep.

Kanan looked down at his sleeping padawan. As long as Ezra wasn't hurt, it didn't matter what happened to him. He would keep Ezra safe, get him home, then he'd deal with the trauma. 

When, at last, the blackness of unconsciousness rose up to claim him, he embraced it eagerly.


End file.
